


The Secret is the Marshmallows

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, day 2 of 25 days of fic, heard you wouldnt, i live for these 2, make them canon cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cassie and Virgil's first date as a couple! Written for day 2 of 25 Days of Fic :)
Relationships: Virgil "Static" Hawkins/Cassie Sandsmark
Series: 25 Days of Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559506
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	The Secret is the Marshmallows

Excitement rolled off Cassie in waves. So much that she was almost visibly vibrating just thinking about her and Virgil’s festivities they had planned later in the day.

A week ago on a snowy day, Virgil had finally asked her out. Cassie had been waiting for the moment for months, so she was thrilled he finally had enough balls to ask her. She couldn’t say yes fast enough. A few days later, the two of them had held hands for the first time, and then the day after that, Virgil had asked her to go to a small café nearby with him. Cassie blushed just thinking about the whole situation.

So there she was waiting impatiently for Virgil in the backyard of the Outsiders’ Tower. She was dressed a lot warmer than usual- it was a date, so no superhero suit, obviously, and it was pretty chilly outside too. Definitely not the right weather for a suit. So instead she wore a cute pink sweater and jeans, along with a small jacket over top of it, and lastly, a toboggan to top it all off.

Then her boyfriend walked outside, and she was ready to go. “Cold?” he asked, chuckling a little upon seeing her. “Maybe,” she replied, looking him over. His jacket looked really warm, and she wished that hers was like that. He started approaching her, and she immediately clung to his hand. Then the two of them went over to the zeta tubes, then were off.

The zeta tube didn’t lead them exactly there, so they had a short walk before actually arriving at the café. They held hands once more after getting out of the zeta tube, and Cassie swung their arms around giddily. “Having fun there?” Virgil inquired, “Your mom didn’t tell me I’d be babysitting today.”

Cassie feigned a pout at that. “Mean!” she lightly smacked him.

“Are you still cold?”

“Huh?”

“Your teeth are chattering.”

Cassie hadn’t even noticed. Not that she wasn’t cold- she was- but she would refuse to admit it out loud. Superheroes don’t get cold.

Virgil continued, “Do you want my coat?”

Cassie flushed, not knowing how to respond. Sure, girlfriends wore their significant others’ clothes all the time, but…

“Won’t you be cold?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Virgil grinned at her and shrugged his coat off. Cassie snatched it away almost immediately and instantly felt a billion times warmer. “Thank you,” she blushed. She swore he blushed too.

“I heard this place has the best hot chocolate like… in the world.”

“My mom loves this place!” Cassie squeaked excitably.

Then they arrived at the café and sat down.

The date went magnificently, to say the least.

“We have to come back here! Like- tomorrow!” Cassie exclaimed when the two of them walked outside afterwards. “I don’t know if we can,” Virgil laughed, “You kinda tipped the waiter like… all of your money.”

“Oh, you’re right! The next day then!”

The two of them approached the nearest zeta tube, but this time, Cassie wouldn’t be accompanying Virgil to the tower. She was going home to visit her parents. “Thanks for coming with me. I- I really appreciate it, Cassie. I had a really good time.”

“Awe, I had a good time too! Any time spent with you is time well spent. But, and no offense, I can’t promise I won’t break up with you to marry the hot chocolate when we come back here.”

“That is a perfectly valid response.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm pretty rusty at writing. I've missed these two. Also, I will get through 25 Days of Fic if it kills me. Today's prompt was hot chocolate.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
